


A Loophole

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: It's Snowing Men [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion and Jon take the first steps towards a romantic relationship. Jaime disapproves. (Rated R for one use of strong language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> For the [ 100_tales](http://www.100-tales.livejournal.com%20) prompt #051 Kisses

As an educated man, Tyrion rose quickly through the ranks of the stewards. He was soon entrusted with the responsibility of overseeing various trade routes. A wily negotiator, Tyrion's skill in purchasing supplies at better than reasonable prices made him a valued member of the brotherhood.

When he returned from his latest excursion he handed off his horse, the coin, and the supplies. To his surprise, when he went to his quarters, Jon was waiting for him.

"You're back," Jon said unnecessarily. "I was waiting – I mean, I thought you'd be back today, if the weather held."

Tyrion looked around for Ghost. He didn't mind the direwolf so long as he knew where the damn creature was. "Yes. Where's Ghost?"

"In my room. I wanted us to be alone." A faint blush spread across Jon's delectable cheekbones. "I missed you," he mumbled.

"I missed you, too." Tyrion edged forward.

Jon stood. "I'm sorry."

Tyrion reached out and grabbed at Jon's cloak. "For what?"

Jon shrugged helplessly. "I can't do this. You love women. You've had lots of them and I've never had one. And never a –"

"A dwarf?"

That threw Jon off-balance. He blinked a few times. "A man. I've never been with a man."

Tyrion moved to sit on the edge of the bed and patted the covers next to him. Jon sighed and sat next to Tyrion. He tugged at his unruly curls, unknowingly awakening desire in Tyrion, who'd been fantasising about running his own fingers through the luscious ebony locks.

"I've participated in a number of unusual sexual acts," Tyrion said. "Women. Men. Threesomes. More than three – you have to have quite a big bed though, and make sure there are cushions around because people do tend to end up on the floor. Especially when the wine is flowing."

Speaking of which…

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jug. "I purchased this on my travels. The locals call it Dragon's Fire. I doubt it's that strong, but I thought we might enjoy it anyway."

"We?" Jon hesitantly took the jug, popped the cork, and took a long swig. He handed the jug to Tyrion, eyes wide. "It's pretty good."

Tyrion took a draught for himself. The afterburn was stronger than the initial hit, the warmth spreading out from his stomach and throat to warm his chest. He smiled at Jon. Jon shyly smiled back and Tyrion felt his loins grow warm too.

Tyrion put the jug aside and leaned up to place his hands on Jon's shoulders. He couldn't reach any further without gathering his legs beneath him, so he waited. After a long moment, Jon bent his head. Tyrion kissed Jon's cheek. This was not to be rushed.

Cheek. Neck. One hand in Jon's hair. Cheek again. Lips.

Jon froze and Tyrion waited. Then Jon kissed him back, gently, as if he thought Tyrion might break.

Later, Jaime wandered in to find Jon, still fully clothed, asleep on Tyrion's bed. Tyrion was curled up next to him, one of Jon's hands draped over his side. Tyrion stirred and cracked open one eyelid.

"I brought you some fortified wine," Tyrion muttered. "But we drank it all."

"You're disgusting," Jaime said in a harsh whisper.

"I'll save some for you next time," Tyrion promised.

"Not the wine." Jaime gestured. "This. You should be ashamed of yourself! What about our oath? And with one of our brothers too! Dragging him down to your level!"

So now Jon wasn’t a bastard Stark but an honoured brother? Tyrion wasn't fooled for a moment. He was certain that Jaime just hadn't found a suitable partner yet and the moment he did, this new found and utterly false morality would be discarded as quickly as Jaime's undergarments. No, Jaime was jealous, Tyrion thought, envious that his deformed brother could find happiness while he, the Kingslayer, slept in miserable solitude. 

Yet even knowing this, Tyrion was not feeling in a generous mood and, wiggling out from under Jon's arm, he slid to the floor with a scowl. He crossed the room to Jaime, one scolding finger raised. "I'll not pay heed to the moral objections of a man who fucked his own sister under the nose of her husband, the king."

Jaime clenched his jaw but he had no reasonable retort. At last he looked away and gazed up at the ceiling.

"There was only a bit of kissing and some warm embracing," Tyrion said, his tone lighter now that he'd put Jaime in his place. He was telling the truth, after all. Jon was inexperienced and shy. He need more time. He needed patience and encouragement. Tyrion felt he would be worth the effort.

Jaime snorted. "So now you're being discreet?"

"For the moment. Though I'm not the only one doing this." Tyrion didn't believe Jaime hadn't seen other couples around the camp.

"We're supposed to be chaste," Jaime said, still clinging to his pretended virtue.

"No, we're not allowed wives, as you well know. Don’t see this as disgusting or immoral." Tyrion gave a grin. "See it as a rather interesting loophole."


End file.
